Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 16/@comment-23785492-20171007065526
Okay so first off lmao I love how in my last comment I was like gurl u better release soon or I scrap and you release, ultimate motivation found although now I look back it it sounds like I was threatening to scrap my writing when I meant more I'd stop reading Oh well I'll take it and I can't wait to read about everyone dying! Sucks to suck you spoiled me that I've got to wait even more issues for the deaths but its okay, at least we get the lesbian boob grab. D; Lmao boi Robbie trying to be the new sword daddy thinking Flake about to be one legged daddy but Flake like nope that my role hoe. Ohh nu that poor pinky finger, specifically getting targetted. Rude. :( Sucks to suck tho Coop, didn't you learn not to be named Cooper and get stuck in a herd from FTWD??? ohh that threat of Drake looking through the binoculars ONE FINAL TIME my boi about to be killed next issue rekt ALSO CARLOS GET AWAY FROM THAT GATE BOI U PUSHING UR LUCK Gurls enough fighting I came here for the gay gdi Purry if one of the lesbians or both dies protecting these children again imma boycott dont u do it. I see where u heading. AMY DONT DO DARE GET SCRAP KILLED GURL, GAWD I don't need dis stress. Too much threats. DX RIP Drake, either he gonna die to the herd or he gonna get his ass beat so sucks to suck!!! Haley being crazy and talking to herself confirmed??? Connor whom? lmao pls I can't stop, the joke has run on long enough idek what to say about Connor. GDI I knew the boob grab was a lie. You tricked me into reading ur issue!!! Lmao Sabby you're a bit too late, they already ran off unless if u mean letting in the undead. Either way, you go gurl, destroy him!!! Everything about this issue sucked, I was lied too. I wanted gayness, lots of deaths and Scrap being safe but omg I got like the opposite of all these, wow purry doesn't care about her readers confirmed. But nah seriously I hope all the coming action and such happens next issue cause lmao I cant handle this stress gurl what u doing to me. I know all my faves about to die but you making me wait like five issues. ;-; I expect it will tho cause OMG u got two issues left for act 1 and I cant wait, keep writing please I need my dead weight addiction. D; P.S. I don't think I gave any opinions on fave characters in my last review so lemme do dat. I don't like nobody they all suck and should die except for Scrap my boi. Nah idk I'm never good with having fave characters because I prefer to just enjoy all characters but if I had to pick a top 5 considering everyone about to die it'd probs be something like Bri the lesbian, Grace the angel, sword daddy, pillow princess and russian daddy I love. (RIP Grace is like the only non biased one due to their old selves lmao)